


Fudging Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: nevergooutofstiles said: ""Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza" Kira/Malia + baking holiday treats?"





	Fudging Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMipstaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Malia is staring into the bowl as if she can will the ingredients to melt perfectly. She’s stirring slowly, her arm muscles bulging with tense frustration.

‘Malia?’ Kira ventures.

Malia either pretends not to hear her, or really is deaf and blind to everything but her bowl.

Kira gently touches Malia’s shoulder.

‘What?’ Malia asks. She doesn’t look up or break her stirring.

‘Are you okay? This is your third fudge.’

‘No,’ Malia grumbles. ‘This will be my _first_ fudge. That’—she points at where her first two attempts are sitting on the counter—‘is not fudge.’

‘They look fine to me,’ Kira says. She breaks a piece off one of them, and pops it into her mouth. She hums around the soft sweetness. ‘Tastes like it, too.’

‘But they’re not perfect. The first one has unmelted chocolate in it, and the second didn’t mix right.’ Malia takes her eyes off her bowl for a second to glare at the offending not-fudge. ‘And I promised fudge for the Christmas potluck.’

‘Okay,’ Kira says. She wraps her arms around Malia’s waist and presses a soft kiss to the side of Malia’s neck. ‘But you’re gonna have to stop glaring. You’re gonna scare the fudge out of setting properly.’

Malia huffs out a laugh and relaxes a little.

Kira keeps her arms around Malia’s waist until the oven dings, signalling that her cookies are done. Since Malia has taken over the kitchen, she carries them to the dining table. Some of the cookies are a little misshapen, and one has a burned edge, but she can just break those up and they can eat them while decorating the ones that come out right.

Unlike Malia, Kira isn’t much of a baker, so she’s made it easy for herself. The dough for the cookies was impossible to mess up, the glazing is store-bought, and so are the sprinkles. After heating up the glazing, making it fluid again, she sets to work. It doesn’t turn out as pretty as she hoped. She almost drowns some of the cookies, and the last couple have barely any glazing at all; but the sprinkles shaped like little Christmas trees look cute, and when she dips one of the failed cookies in what’s left of the glazing and liberally douses it with sprinkles, she can say they taste pretty good, too.

‘Need any help?’ Malia asks.

Kira shakes her head. ‘Almost done.’ She holds out the plate with broken cookies. ‘Want one?’

Malia takes one, and drops in the chair next to Kira’s. When she takes a bite of her cookie, she hums appreciatively.

‘How’d the fudge turn out?’ Kira asks.

‘I think this is the one,’ Malia says. ‘If not, then I give up and I’ll make some baby fudge.’

‘What’s baby fudge?’ Kira pours sprinkles over the last cookie, then sits back. She turns so she can put her feet in Malia’s lap, and puts the plate of reject cookies in her own lap.

‘The fudge you make in the microwave,’ Malia says, taking another cookie. ‘Even babies can do it.’

‘So… if you have a related fudge meltdown, even _I_ could save your cute butt and make fudge for Christmas?’ Kira teases.

Malia narrows her eyes and drags a finger up the underside of Kira’s foot. Kira’s leg spasms, and the plate of cookies almost tips, almost spilling its contents to the floor. They both gasp, grabbing for the plate.

‘No tickling while I have cookies in my lap,’ Kira decides.

‘Right,’ Malia says, a sly grin pulling at her lips. ‘No tickling while you have cookies in your lap.’ With one quick grab, she clears the plate and stuffs the cookies in her mouth. Her cheeks bulge and she has to keep her hand in front of her mouth to stop anything from falling out.

Pressing her lips together to suppress her fond smile, Kira sets the empty plate on the table. Then, she starts running.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
